A Sorceror's Girl
by tiny-shining-star
Summary: A collection of drabbles and oneshots for Orphen and Cleo
1. Deer

**Author's Note**: These are a collection of drabbles for Cleo and Ophen based on things around my house. I hope that you enjoy.

Hugs and Kisses

Star

************************

DEER:

He couldn't see her surrounded by wood land creatures. She is not that calm, that serene. She is a whirlwind of emotions. One will never know what she'll do or say next. She is as easy to anger as he is, and that's really saying something.

One time in their travels, they had stumbled across a deer grazing in a meadow. She, being the impulsive person that she is, had tried to approach the animal only to have it run from her as soon as her presence was known.

It was always a wonder to him that she had managed to tame a Wolven cub, but maybe it was because that cub was just as irrational as she was. Seriously, normal animals do not blow you up just because of a misunderstanding or two.

But… at the same time, she was one of the few people in his life that had the ability to calm his heart and his soul. She brought him peace like no one else had since Azale. So while he could never picture her with a deer sleeping peacefully in her lap, he could picture his head in her lap--not sleeping peacefully, but enough to calm the demons that haunted his dreams. Maybe one day he would tell her this.

One day.


	2. Chair

**Author's Note: **Another drabble that shows what a hopeless romantic I am. Hope you all enjoy.

Hugs and Kisses

Star

*************************

CHAIR:

He often forgot that she was trained to be a lady. She couldn't cook. She couldn't sew, or needle point, or whatever it was that she and Mariabella attempted to do together on the few occasions they visited for an extended period of time. She fought. She often yelled and was prone to fits of violence, even when it was completely uncalled for.

How was he to know that when she stormed off, she had gone to bathe at the same lake he happened to want to go take a bath in? It was _not _his fault that he saw her. He didn't actually see anything. She was waist deep in water and had her back to him. So he did not turn and walk away immediately. He was just a little shell shocked, that was all. It wasn't like he wanted to see her or anything. And, it definitely did _not _call for her to have Leki blow him up, that was for sure.

That's all beside the point, though. She never acted like a lady in her day-to-day life. He was definitely made aware of it when she was sitting, however. She sat on the edge of the chair, with her legs close together and her back perfectly straight. Anyone who looked at her would think that she was every bit the lady that she was, no doubt, trained to be. It made him feel guilty for never treating her the way that a lady should be treated… however that was.

But it was not him.

If he did start to treat her like she was some delicate flower that would break if pressed too hard, he knew that she would break him in return. She may have been trained to be a lady; to be soft spoken and demure like Mariabella, but he knew the truth. She was not weak or delicate. She was strong and fierce and could stand up to him better than anyone else. The times when they verbally spared with each other were the highlights of his day. Her eyes blazing and faced flushed, she was never more appealing to him than right after they argued. He would not let her know that, though. If she knew, she would forever hold it against him.

Yes, she was a lady. Maybe not in the same way most ladies of this time were thought to be, but a lady nonetheless, and he could not imagine a better one to be traveling with.


	3. Closet

CLOSET:

Where was she. They were suppose to leave twenty minutes ago, and she was no where to be found. Majic was already waiting outside with their bag. Honestly, he was never sure how Majic was able to carry around that heavy pack all the time. The boy didn't look that big, and yet he was able to walk great distances with all of their things. You would think by the end of their trip he would be buffer, but, sadly for the boy, he didn't seem to put on any more muscle mass. He would offer to help, but that would mean that he had to carry something and that was just not going to happen. He _was_ the Master after all. He would just chalk it up to more training. Maybe Majic would get bigger eventually.

Yeah, and maybe he would suddenly proclaim his undying love to Hartia. It was not going to happen.

Back to the problem at hand. Cleo was still MIA, though that term was slightly inaccurate. MIA implies that there was action or a battle. He was sure that even Cleo would be able to stay out of trouble in a nice, peaceful, quite town like Totokanta. She was probably just taking one last bath before all she would have available to her was cold streams and lakes. He wasn't quite sure why women seemed to like to bath so much. What was wrong with a little dirt on your skin. Women were just too sensitive.

He laughed silently to himself. Cleo wouldn't appreciate being called sensitive he was sure.

He climbed the stairs of her house, cursing to himself none to silently for having to go and drag her back with him so that they could finally begin yet another journey. He should have just left her. That would show her. Then him and Majic could have a nice quite trip for once.

No, that wouldn't work. She would just track them down, and when she found them…

A shiver traveled up his spine. He didn't want to think about what would happen when she found them. He doubted that he would be able to hear much besides her voice and the ringing in his ears for a while after that.

He came to the bathroom, and, after noticing that the door was open, peaked inside. Not seeing Cleo anywhere, he turn agitatedly. Where was she.

"Cleo!" he called, only to be met with silence. Now he was getting mad. If she had somehow managed to get past him and was waiting with Majic, and all of his searching was pointless, someone was going to get an earful. She should've just been there on time.

He turned down the hall and headed for her room. If she was not in there he was just going to leave without her and damn the consequences.

As he approached the door he heard what sounded like the rustling of clothes. Maybe she was still packing. Planning to just march in her room and tell her to throw whatever in the bag and get going, he was surprised when he was met with an empty room.

He glanced around slightly confused. He was sure that he heard someone in here.

"Cleo. If you're in here, stop messing around and lets go already." He heard what sounded like a giggle coming from inside the closet. Stupid girl must be hiding in the closet. Why she would be hiding was still lost on him. She was probably doing it just to make him angry.

Maybe she liked to see him flushed as much as he liked to see her flushed. She did look cute with that scowl on her face and her cheeks tinted a lovely shade of red.

He shook his head to dispel the thoughts that were begining to swarm around in there. There was no time to be thinking about that right now.

"I said to stop messing around. We've kept Majic waiting long enough." he called angrily. Still getting no reply, he stalked over to the closet.

"Cleo get out here now or I am coming in after you." He was met once more with silence.

"Fine, if that's how you want it be…"

As he turned the knob to open the closet door, he felt the door push open, and a body, along with a set of lips, slam into him. Stumbling back from the force, he felt his legs hit the bed before he toppled onto it with Cleo still press against him. His eyes widened in surprise as Cleo pressed her lips more firmly into his.

It took only a second for him to close is eyes and tilt his head slightly to the side. His arms rose to tighten around her waist cradling her to his body. Majic could wait a few more minutes.

*********************

**Author's Note: **I must admit that this one was just a guilt pleasure of mine. I doubt that anything like this would ever happen, but I could not stop the idea from plaguing me. Hope you all like it.

Hugs and Kisses

Star (Tiny to Fan Fan Girl)


	4. Dance

**Author's Note: **I tried to keep this a drabble, but it just got away from me, so now we have a oneshot. Hope you all enjoy.

Hugs and Kisses

Star

***********************************

DANCE:

He watched as she danced across the floor of the diner along with a multitude of other faceless, nameless patrons. He really could care less about all the others. He only had eyes for one of the ladies on the dance floor.

The band consisted of drums, guitar, and flute. The music was something upbeat and lively. Something that was meant to make you want to get up and move.

He sat at the bar, nursing his drink, while watching as Cleo and Majic allowed the rhythm and feel of the melody to carry their bodies around the floor. He never was one for dancing. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the music or the dance; it was that, while dancing, you let go of something inside of you. Some small ounce of control. And for a moment, you allowed something else to take you over and dictate your next motion.

He didn't like to feel out of control. Even if it was just a small amount of control he let slip. You never knew what could be coming next, or who could be coming at you. After struggling for years after he first left the tower--being ambushed by bandits who thought a young boy traveling alone would be an easy target, or being cheated by various men who figured that he would not know up from down--he quickly learned that if one wants to survive, he must maintain constant vigilance. To let down your guard is to leave yourself vulnerable, and he was not one to allow himself to be vulnerable. Not anymore.

So he sat to the side and kept guard while Cleo and Majic were taken away. He supposed he felt a slight bit of envy. After everything they had been through, they still had an innocence and naivety about them.

He allowed himself a moment to mourn the loss of his own innocence. It had been taken away with the betrayal of the Tower and the loss of Azale.

He dispelled the troubling thoughts from his head. There was nothing he could do about it now, and so much time had already passed. If he knew anything, it was that time will numb the pain, even if it doesn't erase it completely.

As the band changed to the next song, another upbeat jig that made the crowd laugh and cheer and begin yet another dance, he returned his attention to Cleo.

The light from the multitude of candles flickered across her visage, casting shadows, and gave the illusion that her skin was glowing. She swayed and swirled, twisted and turned, all the while moving in time to the music. He watched as she swapped one partner for another, as the dance dictated, and found himself longing to join her. He glowered at the men who were able to hold her by the hand, or waist in some instances, and resented that he could not do the same.

It wasn't that he thought she would turn him away; from the way she would act around him sometimes, he was sure she felt something for him. It was more that he wasn't sure of himself. She deserved someone who would not be afraid to let himself go around her. Someone with whom she could dance.

His head bent and he sighed.

Signaling to the bartender that he was done, he rose and made his way to the stairs that led to his room. He was sure they would be safe down here with all of these people, and if something should happen, he would only be a holler away.

Entering his room, he'd just begun to remove his gloves and vest, preparing for bed, when he heard a knock at his door. A moment later the door swung open to reveal Cleo.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked. "This is my room--incase you'd forgotten."

"I was just wondering what you were up to. You left the party so suddenly, and you didn't even dance once."

He gave her an odd look, wondering why she sounded so concerned.

"I don't dance," he replied.

She cocked her head to the side and asked him, "Why don't you dance?"

"It's just not something I do." He hoped that they could just leave it at that, but, as it always is with Cleo, she could never just leave things alone. She always had to put her nose into things that she shouldn't bother with.

"Why don't you do it?"

"I just don't."

"Do you not know how?"

"No, I know how."

"I bet you don't, and that's why you won't dance. If you don't know how, you could just ask someone to teach you, and then you wouldn't have to sit off to the side and watch everyone else like some creepy, stalkery guy."

Now he was getting frustrated. Why couldn't she just leave him alone? Why couldn't she just go back to the party and leave him to his own devices?

Just as he was about to say as much to her, she took his hands in hers and lead one to her waist and held the other with her hand. He was too stunned by the sudden contact to do much more than stare at her blankly. She looked up at him after she was satisfied that his hands were positioned just right and smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you." She said it like it so simple, and he was disinclined to turn her down. He didn't sense anyone around, so maybe he could let himself go, just for a moment, and humor Cleo.

The soft melody from the band's latest song drifted up to the room, and he swayed slowly per Cleo's instructions. She was not a good teacher, but he knew how to dance and allowed her to think that it was by her guidance that they moved so flawlessly.

He gazed at Cleo, who was looking at their feet in concentration, and let a small smile grace his features.

He supposed he could let himself go every once in a while, if only for her.


	5. Confessions

"Cleo. I know that we fight all the time and sometimes I say things that are mean and hurtful, but the truth is I don't mean any of it. I know that you must think I hate you, but I don't. In fact, I actually…I mean I really…"

Orphen put his head down and groaned. He thought that he had all this planned out yesterday. He glanced up and noticed the curious look that he was getting.

"Look, this is _not _easy for me to say, so just sit there, be quite, and give me a minute."

His only reply was silence.

"Thank you."

He knew that he could do this. He just had to approach it like he would a battle. He took in his opponent, and he already had the strengths and weaknesses of said opponent figured out. In the current situation, he felt that, despite his blunder, he still had the upper hand. He then surveyed their surroundings. They were alone in a large clearing with the other members of their party running around the nearby town. He didn't anticipate that they would be interrupted anytime soon. On three sides, there were trees. If anything went wrong he could easily escape into the foliage and regroup. He just had to rush in, say what it was that he needed to say, and not give his opponent the chance to even react until it was all over. He felt confident that this whole thing was going to end with him the victor.

He took in a deep breath and spared another look at his partner. Head tilted to the side, all he received was a wide eyed stare and a blink.

Well, at least it was quiet for once. The silence allowed him time to think of what he was trying to say.

With another deep breath he began again. "I know that our relationship has been a strange one. The first time we met, you thought I was a pervert trying to peep at you and your sister. After yelling at me, you tried to take my head off with a sword that you could barely pick up. I don't think a day has gone by since then that we haven't fought. I have said some things that I have regretted and I am sure you have some regrets as well. We may fight like an old married couple, which quickly leads to you storming off, but you must realize by now that I don't mean half of the things I say. It's all a cover, so you would not know my true feelings."

He noticed that little mouth start to open.

"No. No, don't say anything yet. Let me finish, because this is not easy for me, and I want to get it all out before you say anything."

As that mouth shut once more and a small smile spread across it, he returned it with a small smile of his own. Stealing himself for the next confession, he pressed on.

"There are times when you make me so mad that there's nothing I can do but lash out at you. If I didn't lash out verbally, I don't think that anything could stop me from grabbing you by the shoulders and kissing you. I'm sure that would have stopped your mouth for a while. You annoy me like no other girl before you, yet I can't stop thinking about you. Can't stop wanting you.

"You've been there for me though everything. You believed that I could save Azale when even I had doubts. You went through so much trouble to find me a red shell so my wish could be granted, and how did I repay you…? I yelled at you and almost hit you. I hope you know that I could never really hurt you. Yet you still forgave me and still wished to help me. I don't know if I would've had the strength to hold on with so many obstacles in my way… if you hadn't been there.

"You are so loud and obnoxious and selfish and amazing…I love you, Cleo."

He stared into those large blue eyes. A smile broke out on his face.

"Reiki! Where are you?"

Orphen's head snapped up, and the Wolven cub opposite of him yipped and jumped up to run in the direction of his master's voice. He could see Cleo's head start to show on the horizon.

"Shit." Orphen took off in a run and made it into the trees before Cleo had a chance to see him. Thank God for the escape plan.

"There you are," he heard her exclaim, as she bent down to scoop up the Wolven he had been talking to only moments before. He continued to stare after her as she walked back to town with Reiki on her head.

Looked like practice was canceled for the rest of the day. He would try again tomorrow.

***********************

I was reading Arcana by Eden Gray, and near the end of one of the chapters Orphen tries to tell Cleo he loves her and just can't say it, so he thinks that he needs practice. This idea, him practicing his confession on Reiki, spawned from that line. Hope you all enjoy.

Hugs and Kisses

Star


End file.
